1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reproduction device and, more particularly, to an image reproduction device for electrically reading the density of an original so as to obtain a video signal and for reproducing an image of the original in response to the video signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An image reproduction method is conventionally known wherein the density of an original is electrically read by a solid-state image pickup element such as CCD in an image reproduction device and a copy image of the original is reproduced on a recording medium such as a paper sheet with a recording device such as a laser beam printer, an ink jet printer or the like which processes a signal from the CCD. The image reproduction method of this type is used for a facsimile, a copying machine and the like. Assume that an original of B5 size is copied on a copying sheet of A4 size. When copying is performed with the cover of the original table open or even if the cover is closed when copying a thick original such as a book, the portion surrounding the original of B5 size is conventionally recorded in black. Thus, the copy quality is degraded and the recorded copying sheet has a poor appearance. Further, developer is wasted, resulting in a lack of economy.